Deep Within
by Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo
Summary: This is my first Peach girl ff, so i hope its not too bad, Toji & Momo is married and is moving to America, Kairi is letting her go, but with a special present, that might be able to bring her back..someday. M&K, Plz R&R!!


Chapter 1                    **_Deep Within_**

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry if this story is going too fast and other things I'm sorry if it's not good and it sucks, but it's my first Peach girl fanfic I'm trying my best, so please bear with me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          "HEY!" Momo called happily to Kairi, who was across the hall. Kairi turned around and stared into her cheerful face. He faked a smile.

          "…how's it going?" He said, leaned back. Momo smiled a huge smile.

          "…Toji…he asked me to marry him!" she said, so happy as if she'd burst soon.

          "….really…." Kairi said as he turned his gaze to the hard cold floor filled with autumn leaves. Momo nodded. She sighed and leaned on the wall beside Kairi. 

          "…I'd never think this day would ever come, it was always a dream of mine that I could end up being with someone that I truly loved, and it's finally come true." Momo said. Kairi smiled.

           "…so I take it that you said yes?" he said. Momo couldn't help but smile. 

           "….momo…I  don't think I've ever seen you smile so happy before, I'm glad things worked out with you," he said giving her a small friendly hug. Momo didn't refuse like she used to. 

           "…thanks a lot, I got to go find Toji now, bye!" Momo waved and walked away cheerfully. Kairi leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

             "Toji, you don't know how long I've dreamt of being with you, and I know I love you, more than I've ever loved anything else, I'm so happy that we can finally be together forever," Momo said with a warm smile, wrapped in Toji's warm embrace. 

             "…me too," he said as he kissed the back of her head. They were graduating soon, and all momo could think about was how life was going to be like. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

             "momo!" Toji waved as he saw her. Momo smiled. He motioned for her to sit down.

             "I need to tell you something," he said, clearing his throat.

             "what is it?" Momo asked nervously from the tone of Toji's voice. 

             "…I have an uncle in the U.S and he helped me get a job over there, I want to move over there," Toji said. Momo's eyes widened, but before she could ask anyting, Toji spoke.

             "…I want you to move with me, we're going to have a beautiful wedding there and everything will start over fresh," Toji said with a smile. Momo looked at the ground.

             "…well…I've been here for so long, I don't know if I want to move…" momo said as she looked into Toji's eyes. Toji smiled understandingly. 

             "…but it's better for our future…and for our children too," he said with a smirk. Momo turned red, and whacked him playfully on the arm. 

            " who said I was going to have children with you?" She said with a smile hiding around the corner of her lips. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

            "I said so, and you will," he said with a laugh. Momo got up and walked to her next class.

            "HMPH, BYE!" Momo called. Toji smiled to himself and got back to his class. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

             A million hats flung into the air as the sound of cheering was heard through out the stadium. Graduation was finally here, and university was over. 

            "…Toji, I'll move with you to the U.S but there's two circumstances," Momo said as they sat down on the bench. 

            "What is it?" Toji asked with his eyebrows raised. 

            "One. i want the wedding here, and two: You have to promise me we'll come back to visit!" Momo said. Toji smiled and nodded. 

            "I'll go over and talk to the guys, see you," he said and walked off to greet his friends. Momo leaned back and stared into the light blue sky and the soft white clouds…..Suddenly two hands wrapped around her from the back. Momo jumped a little. She turned around and glared. 

            "aww, what a mean greeting, I feel insulted," Kairi said with a fake pout. Momo whacked him on the head hard.

            "I'm engaged, so stop doing that to me or else what would people think?" She said. 

            "Who cares what they think? So you're going to lose a friend because your precious Toji is going to get jealous of me," he said with a snicker. Momo had steam coming out of her head. 

            "GRRR…you make me so mad!!" she said and walked off. Kairi shrugged and went off. _Oh hey, isn't Her birthday in a few days? Kairi thought to himself, and wondered what he would get her. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

             Momo unlocked her door as she walked in the turn on the lights, suddenly the lights turned on and Toji popped out. 

             "Happy birthday!" He said happily. Momo smiled, but her smile slowly faded as memories traveled back to her last birthday and what had happened that day. Toji wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her to the table to cut her cake. He pecked her on the cheek and told her to make a wish. 

            Momo stared at the candle for a while. _What do I have to wish for? I don't need anything anymore, I have everything I've ever wanted- to be with the one I love, and with Sae gone and a brand new life ahead of me, I don't need anything anymore Momo thought to herself with a smile. She quickly blew the candle. _

           "So what did you wish for?" Toji asked. Momo smiled.

           "nothing…because I have you now," she said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          It was the day they had to leave, they had gotten married the last week and now it was time to go, the plane was in half an hour, and a bunch of people including Kairi were there to send them off. As Toji was saying farewell's with his friends, Kairi slowly went up behind Momo and hugged her. 

          Momo sighed. It was probably going to be a long time until she'll feel Kairi's hands on her shoulders again. 

         "well, I want you to take care of yourself over there, and if anything happens, if Toji does anything to hurt you, just remember to give me a call and I'll be right there!" Kairi said. 

         "Yeah right, thank you for your 'protection' but I'll be just fine," she said and glared at him playfully. Kairi bit his lower lip and looked down as he pulled a box out of his bag. 

        "momo, I'm sorry, this is a very late birthday present I didn't know what to give you then, so this can also be a farewell gift," he said, handing her the box. Momo took it and shook it, she was going to open it but Kairi stopped her.

       "Open it later," he said with a wink. Momo raised an eyebrow but shrugged and put it in her bag, and hugged Kairi a final time. He was always such an annoying person to her, but she couldn't help but remember how he'd helped her and how much she'll miss him bothering her. Toji smiled and linked hands with her as they boarded the plane. Momo looked behind her shoulder to see Kairi once more, but he wasn't there anymore. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

         On the plane, Momo read a bit and stayed up to think a bit as Toji fell asleep beside her. She looked around as her eyes landed on her bag. She just remembered the box Kairi had given to her, and she slowly took it out, and lifted up the lid.

        On it was a piece of paper, and she unfolded it to read it. 

It said:  _Dear Momo,_

_ This is about the box, and believe me, it'll work!_

_Each time you are unhappy, put your hand in and take out a bird. Then open it up and read what it says. After you read it, set the bird free. When all the birds are gone, take out the beads and put it in a jar, and shake it when you are unhappy, the sound of it will help you calm down. The food is for your long plane ride and the rocks are for you to remember my handsome face! *hahaha* _

_                                                                                         -Kairi_

_P.S: you can always call me! And don't forget me! _

After Momo read it, she looked into the box. It was filled with paper(folded) cranes(birds), and at the bottom of it was a lot of colorful beads and rocks, one of them had a happy face on it, and she chuckled softly at the funny face. She pulled out a few candies, and popped it in her mouth to keep her busy. The whole idea of it sounded pretty childish and very pointless, but she couldn't help but smile at the box. Slowly she fell asleep.

       After what had seemed like a long time, she felt Toji wake her up, and told her they had landed. Momo rubbed her eyes and put her stuff back in her bags and they got off the plane. She breathed in the fresh air, and a sad smile came to her lips._ It wont be the same again, but I just hope this is going to be a good change.   _

To be continued……….           


End file.
